


Exhibitionists

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humour, Multi, in the news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Think I couldn’t get the two of you off without anyone noticing, assuming I wanted to?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha1600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/gifts), [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> Inspired by [this news story](http://www.cbc.ca/news/canada/toronto/toronto-streetcar-sex-involved-3-people-police-say-1.2844162) from Toronto.
> 
> * * *

“Did you see this? Three people caught in Toronto having sex on a tram.”

James leans over to look at the website Laura’s reading. “Glad we’re not coppers there.” 

Robbie grins. “Dunno. The arrests could be a bit of light relief.”

“Bloody idiots, the three of them.” 

James looks at Laura. “For not waiting till they got home?”

Laura snorts. “For getting caught! Think I couldn’t get the two of you off without anyone noticing, assuming I wanted to?”

Robbie raises an eyebrow in James’s direction. “Sound like a challenge to you?”

James stands. “There’s a bus stop right outside!”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By sort of popular demand...
> 
> * * *

“You’re calling my bluff, aren’t you?”

Robbie grins. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, I’m calling yours. Both of you. So, yes, there’s a bus stop right outside. Last one on buys the tickets!”

James flashes his phone. “I have an app.”

“You would.” Robbie rolls his eyes.

Laura’s opening the door when James halts abruptly. “All right. You win — you’ve called _my_ bluff.”

“What?” She raises an eyebrow. “You don’t trust me not to get you both arrested?”

“I’m sure you could be discreet. I’d just rather you both admitted it’s a practical joke before I embarrass myself further.”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

“Oi, who said anything about a practical joke?” Robbie nudges James.

“I certainly wasn’t joking,” Laura points out. “Doesn’t have to be on the bus if you’re shy, but I said I can take you both on and I meant it.”

“But—”

“Robbie, sort him, will you?”

“Doing all right there yourself.” But Robbie winks. “Told you she called you dishy.”

Now James is smiling. “Well, on the understanding that I am willing to pretend afterwards this never happened...”

“On the couch,” Laura instructs. “I’m not lifting a finger until I see you snogging the life out of each other.”

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t pretend to be shocked.” Laura’s hands are on her hips. “You two have never been able to keep your hands off each other.”

James looks at Robbie. “She may have a point.”

Robbie looks back at James. “Only ‘cause I’m irresistible.”

“Oh, yes, and who could forget the flirting?” Laura adds, far too amused.

James lays his hand on Robbie’s arm, batting his eyelids. “Darling.” 

Robbie sighs. “Couch. Now. An’ you better not have smoked in the last hour.”

“Not since lunchtime.” He ostentatiously eats a mint, then sits and extends his hand to Robbie. “I am all yours...”

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

On the couch, James settles himself next to Robbie and waits. But, as Robbie draws closer, his eyes turn uncertain.

Not, Robbie thinks, that he still doubts this is happening. But he’s afraid of what the consequences might be.

“Oi.” He squeezes James’s hand. “Been mates too long to let anything get in the way, haven’t we?”

James’s smile turns fond. He reaches out, cups Robbie’s face with his free hand, leans in. The kisses are electrifying. Addictive. How did he never realise...

“Ahem. Gentlemen.” Laura’s smothering a smile. “Truly delightful as you are to watch, aren’t you forgetting something?”

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Lewis Secret Santa got in the way a bit.

Instantly, Robbie turns to look at Laura. But he doesn’t let go of James. “That’s right. You were goin’ to show us how you could’ve got us both off without being noticed.”

“Yes, you were.” There’s a high level of interest in James’s voice.

Laura kneels in front of them; unzips first Robbie and then James. “Helps being short,” she murmurs, freeing Robbie’s cock from his underwear. “And having an excellent understanding of human anatomy.”

“Can’t imagine it helps that all your test specimens are dead.” Still the smartarse.

Laura frees James too. “Not _all_ of them, you cocky sod...”

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

He knew Laura was good at... that. But hand and mouth, two blokes simultaneously? She’s _bloody_ good. 

James is looking dazed. As if he can’t believe his luck.

Robbie reaches for him, hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. James sighs into his mouth, kissing deeply.

It doesn’t take long. James succumbs first, groaning and writhing. Seeing him sends Robbie over the edge, collapsing against his best mate. More than a best mate now, surely.

Laura straightens and passes them tissues with a wicked grin. “ _That’s_ how I’d have done it on the bus.”

* * *


End file.
